Dear Amy Rose
by Sparklewillshine
Summary: I was wrong. You were right. I love you. You hate me. I miss you. You worry about me. I cry for you. You hold me. I forgive myself. You forgive me for my sins. I rest. You rise. I wait in time. You walk into the future. I run into time but not going anywhere, running from myself. My feelings are what I'm running from. Why aren't you chasing after me? Sonic's point of view
1. Chapter 1

-Dear Amy Rose,

"Amy Rose" that's the name that I so dearly remember. Her bright sweet smile; I remember it too, like it was just yesterday. "Ames" saying my nickname for her is just so sweet. Her long pink quits that she hides in a hair pin so that it looks like she has short pink hair. Oh so I dearly miss to run my fingers through your hair. Your lips; so soft to touch and so sweet and so tasteful that I can't get enough. "Amy, why did I let you go" I ask myself plenty of times. I always think about you in my life time. Made fool of me, never have I felt this way for anyone else but you. I guess it was the first time we met that I knew that you were special, you were different from all the others. Well when you played the fan girl I didn't first believe that you were all that special but when I got to know you. I realized that you were the one for me. I was wrong to think that you were just going to forgive me for the many times I rejected you; over and over again you ran after me and tried not to give up on me. Sigh* But in the end, you gave up because you had to let me go for me to finally come to you and not you to come to me because in the first place; I should have listen to my gut and give you a chance so we could be one. My fault and lost I guess, so as time passed. We went our separate ways, I went back to saving the world and you went to follow your new path that god settled for you to follow other than follow me. You wanted to be a leader and not a follower so you gave up your fan girl act and did what you always wanted to do other than marry and have a family with me. You wanted to go to college and get an education other than waste your time with me. I get that but I can't help but feel sad that you left me. Oh how lonely I was and felt when you left me alone. I thought my life was over when you left and I thought I was just stupid for letting you go. So I tried to kill myself over it by stabbing myself on my arm a million times hoping for myself to die already from this pain and sadness. Shadow, my dear rival saved me from dying that day because Amy told me to check on me, more like ordered. Shadow would more willing to let me die but since he has to deal with Amy before that happens I guess Shadow has fears too. So Shadow took me to the doctor and I had to stay there for a week to get myself all healed up because remember that I am a fast healer. So Shadow ended up taking full care of me and being my caretaker in just one week & then I fully healed Shadow and I said our farewells; then I got a good speaking to by Ames about killing yourself over someone is wrong. I didn't tell her I tried to kill myself over her because remember everyone that I am too shy to admit that I actually love her back. After the talk, myself I was crying; crying in longing for her touch and warm green eyes and pink long/short hair. "Why does god be so cruel to me? I'M SORRY OKAY! I WAS TOO LATE FOR MY LOVE HAPPY NOW! I WAS WRONG TO PUSH HER AWAY!" I cried for the second time in my life. The first time was for losing my mom and dad but this second time I was losing my first love, Ames. Oh how I so missed you. I'm sorry for not realizing this sooner or even admitting this sooner Amy but I love you so much I can't take it anymore.

-Love, Sonic


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose was back from the mall when she checked the mail in her mail box and saw a letter from a blue hedgehog she knew so well. She read it and quickly replied back, sending a letter attach to it back to the sender. Sonic was back from his usual runs and quickly check the mail, hoping that his Ames replied back. Luck was on his side today and saw what he been hoping for in the mail. Quickly he open it and read through it, a little surprise and happy that she replied to his letter and that she...  
>Dear Sonic the hedgehog,<br>Sonic, you hurt me in many ways but it turn bittersweet in the end didn't it? It was your choice to keep being the hero or be my personal hero so why are you doing this?  
>Soniku was the name I gave you, was I really that childish to believe that you'll somehow find a way to love me.<br>But here you are, finally confessing your true feelings for me and it's too late. It is simply too late. I will not go back to the way it use to be because I am independent now and I don't need you to throw away the new me.  
>I will not go along with your stupid run and chase games with you, Sonic. My heart can't take anymore of your bittersweet attitude towards me.<br>And I can't believe that you tried to kill yourself? Do you know how worried I am about your health? Sonic I know you deal with some pains in the past but you can't just try to end your life just like that.  
>Did you know that our friends was also worried about you and I had to get Shadow to take care of you because I was so scared to lose you again.<br>God how could I ever feel this way again about you? Man being in love with you sucks like hell again.  
>Sincerely, Amy Rose. <div> 


End file.
